


Improvident

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [433]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10083905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony contemplates the downward spiral of NCIS on his last day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 07/08/2000 for the word [improvident](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/07/08/improvident).
> 
> improvident  
> Lacking foresight or forethought; not foreseeing or providing for the future;negligent or thoughtless.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #142 Last.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Improvident

Tony had been working with NCIS for over 10 years now. The longer he’d worked there and gotten to know the power players, the more disappointed he’d gotten. Morrow was probably the best Director NCIS had, SecNav had made a serious mistake when he’d appointed Director Sheppard to replace Director Morrow. 

Her unsanctioned op left a stain on the whole Agency. Director Vance was then appointed, further proving how improvident SecNav was. The first thing Director Vance had done was disperse the team with the highest solve rate crippling the agency. Now, this was Tony’s last day and all because SecNav could not provide for the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
